Luka Martin
Luka Martin was a teenage witch introduced in Season Two of . After he and his father, Jonas, moved from Louisiana and settled in Mystic Falls, both Jonas and Luka took a strong interest in Bonnie, as she was a fellow witch. The extent of Luka's powers are unknown, other than the fact they exceeded Bonnie's due to having been taught witchcraft from a young age, but his powers paled in comparison to those of his father. Luka was a member of the Martin Family. Early History Little is known of his early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Katerina, Luka meets Bonnie for the first time. When Luka met Bonnie he immediately developed a strong liking towards her. After they are acquainted with one another, they later meet again at the Mystic Grill, where Luka introduces his father, Jonas. However, Bonnie soon becomes frightful of the Martins, after Jonas asks her about her Salem ancestors. It is later revealed that Luka and his father are witches. Excited to meet another witch her age, Bonnie and Luka begin spending more time with one another; teaching and learning from each other about magic and their witch heritage. In The Sacrifice, Luka teaches Bonnie how to channel magic from other sources, such as another witch. Bonnie wasn't strong enough to break though the tomb spell on her own, so she channels Luka though an object if his, thought without his permission. As she is performing the exhausting spell, Luka feels Bonnie channeling him. Luka begins to be seriously overwhelmed by Bonnie's channeling. For his son's safety, his father intervened and broke her connection to him; Bonnie would have likely kept channeling Luka until the point of her or both of their deaths. In By the Light of the Moon, Bonnie visits Luka in order to apologize for almost killing him. Luka quickly forgives Bonnie. Bonnie continues to ask Luka about magic and they seek a way to break the spell which binds a talisman. Luka tells Bonnie that he knows a spell to destroy the object and she believes him. Later that night they cast a spell to destroy the spell which binds the moonstone. However, later that night, it's revealed that Luka lied about the spell and the stone was never destroyed. In fact it was a guise in order for him to get the moonstone for his father and Elijah. He hands over the moonstone to Jonas to which he tells his son that Elijah has need of them before they lose the full moon. Together, under the full moon, they are able to remove the weakened Tomb spell that Bonnie could not do alone previously. In Crying Wolf, after Bonnie discovers that Luka and his father are agents of an original vampire named Elijah, Bonnie kidnaps Luka in order to perform a spell that would force Luka into telling her his reason for working with Elijah. He reveals how they desired to kill Klaus, after he kidnapped his sister. Desperate to break the curse, Klaus has forced generations of witches to find a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger sacrifice, with Greta being one of his new witches. In The Dinner Party, Luka confronts Bonnie since he doesn't remember what happened. When Jeremy steps up to defend Bonnie, Luka backs down. In The House Guest, he and his father perform a spell that allows him to project himself in a spiritual form in order to resurrect Elijah, whom Damon, Stefan and Elena had previously 'killed' by daggering him. But before he could accomplish his goal, Katherine stopped him and Damon set him on fire by torching him with a flamethrower. Luka died, despite the fact his father tried to revive him with a spell. Personality Luka appeared to be friendly and is shown to be angry at Klaus for taking his sister away. He was shown to care some for Bonnie as he said that he and his father see all witches as family. Luka was shown to be a moral person, as he felt guilty for lying to Bonnie. Also he was very obedient, as he did everything his father told him. Physical Appearance Luka was a handsome young witch who had shaved, black hair, brown eyes and stood at 5'9". Powers and Abilities Luka was a shown to have great control over his powers, having been taught by his father from a young age, as such when he first revealed his abilities to Bonnie. He levitated table salt on a whim to show her that he was like her and that he could be trusted. He also introduced Bonnie to channeling and, together, created a small, localized wind gust. Luka was able to fool Bonnie into thinking they were casting a spell to destroy the moonstone by making it explode in sparks in the air. Under the night of the full moon, Luka (with the help and direction of his father) cast a spell to undo Emily's weakened tomb spell, despite not being related to the Bennett witch by blood, even when her own descendants had trouble doing the same spell. Despite being under a trance, Luka was able to fight Bonnie's spell, however, he was not able to break the spell entirely. Luka, despite being tutored by his father, was not a powerful witch compared to his father or even his sister. He was not strong enough to astral project and send his father into the Salvatore House by himself, thus he was tasked to be sent spiritually, by his father, to find the daggered Elijah. Weaknessess Luka had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Two *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' (Death) *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Corpse) *''The Last Day'' (Mentioned) Name *'Luka' is a common male given name derived from Latin name Lucas, translation of Ancient Greek Loukas (Λουκᾶς), and the meaning is "of Lucania".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luca_(given_name) *'Martin' is a common surname or given name. It means "Of Mars" or "Of War/warlike". It comes from English and Latin origins.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_(name) Trivia *Luka told Bonnie that he and his father preferred to be called "warlocks", rather than witches, most likely due to modern society seeing the title "witch" as feminine. However, he and Jonas are the only witches to specify that they prefer to be called warlock; every other male practitioner of witchcraft in either series has referred to himself as a witch. **Ironically, in ancient times, the term witch was gender-neutral for anyone who practiced magic, male or female. "Warlock", was reserved for witches who could not be trusted, which is fitting, as Luka and Jonas were revealed to have been working for Elijah, who, while not exactly evil, could not honestly be referred to as "good." *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery luka21.jpg 0340.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina8.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Bl.jpg Dp011.jpg Lmbb.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-007.png 0411.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-009.png Season2-the-house-guest-010.png Screenshot_1292.jpg Screenshot_1293.jpg Screenshot_1310.jpg Screenshot_1311.jpg Screenshot_1327.jpg Screenshot_1328.jpg Screenshot_1329.jpg Screenshot_1505.jpg Screenshot_1532.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martin Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased